


Felagi Fighter

by lobahound



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Post-Season/Series 05, Pre-Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobahound/pseuds/lobahound
Summary: Loba receives a visitor amidst her emotional turmoil.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bloodhound
Kudos: 50





	Felagi Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> lobahound needs more love and im here to deliver :]

Loba Andrade is not one to show weakness, or let her guard down. Her past was filled with traumas that haunted her. Her parents, bad partners, bad choices. Those were things she didn't share with anyone. But she wouldn't outright admit the reason to herself either, fake it till you make it they said. And Loba guessed she did make it.

That was until she joined the games, seeking revenge but staying for something else… prizes? Yes, but out of everything else, Loba wanted closure. Was it unfair after how she used her peers for selfish reasons? Maybe. But she still wished for it, even though she wouldn't admit that either. It would be like admitting defeat. But when Loba saw them laugh together, drink, party, play games or even, hell, just casually talk, she could see everyone there was connected in their own way. They were all friends, to some extent. Even if unwillingly, these people formed bonds and slowly made memories. They had closure. Was that what family felt like?

She wondered, because she couldn't recall the feeling. She was far too young when that was taken away from her.

"Too much on your mind, Fighter Andrade?" Their voice came from behind her, she didn't flinch like she would at everyone else. She trusted them and they could tell from her posture. Bloodhound was different from everyone else. They slowly gained an immense respect for Loba, something no one else showed so clearly. It made her feel… something. Weird in her chest. She wasn't sure what though, but she was glad to slowly gain people's trust. Hound was a mysterious person. Always hiding behind that mask, but their voice clearly showed concern. "I have brought you a relaxing elixir, tea. Favor it," they handed a teacup to Loba, and she hesitantly held it, giving them a curious stare before sipping.

"It's… nothing. Not of anyone's concern, I suppose. This is delightful though, thanks beautiful," she gave them a soft smile, clinking her long nails against the teacup, before placing it down. "Did you make this yourself?"

"I acquired some from Gibraltar, and thought you would enjoy a warm surprise," Hound took a seat, arms crossed over their chest. "About that, you see… my people taught me that fighters do not leave other fighters behind. And you proved yourself to be a felagi fighter. A true companion. I care about your wellbeing, Andrade. As much as I may seem aloof to feelings, you are valuable to me, you know you can put your trust in me," Hound said, honesty filled their voice. Loba blinked at them, before looking at the floor, thoughtful.

"You have… always been appreciated and adored, have you not? In here, the games," Loba asked, still not looking at them, but sipping more tea.

Hound hummed, nodding. "That I have, but I was one of the very first to be called upon this blood sport. I seeked glory for my people and for Allfather. Much like you have your mission. Mine is not complete, but I have gained fans and sympathy from my peers, with hard work and time."

The woman fidgets with her hands for a second before grunting. Sympathy was something she was slowly getting, but her mission? It was never noble. "I think you misunderstood me, beautiful. I… I don't think my mission was ever as noble as yours. Revenge… as much as I want it can be very selfish no matter how justified."

"You have fought for what you believe in, Andrade. That makes you very brave in my book," Hound complimented her, placing a comforting hand on her thigh. Loba stared at it but didn't bother shoving it away. In fact she liked it. "As long as you believe it is the right thing to do, just follow your heart. You have a noble heart, following it is the right thing to do."

Loba smiled, "You are so wise. Always know what to say. Thank you, Bloodhound… but… truth be told-" She got up, leaning against her window. The ship the legends resided in was soaring high, she got her own room just recently. Usually she didn't settle for long but since she participated now, she had to. Her room was messy, things still needed to unpack, scattered across. "I want to be cared for and be close to people here. But I am not exactly… a people person, you see. I prefer… the rich treasures and animals over-Well, that is an issue I have to overcome though. So it might as well be in here."

"Very brave of you to want to overcome your greatest fears," Hound got up, getting behind her and placing their hands on her shoulders with a soft squeeze. "Not many are capable of that. When you first arrived… I thought you were a menace. But I always thought your motives were noble, even after you betrayed us. I understand what it is like, to commit mistakes while trying to reach your goals." Hound sighed, sounding a bit beat up.

"I- I get that you care about me and see a fighter in me or whatever you said, but… Why are you being kind and opening up to me? I don't see you act like this with anyone else," Loba turned to them, face to face now. Or rather face to mask. She was slightly taller than Hound, even while she was wearing no shoes. Hound turned their head to the side a little, Loba reached a hand out touching their cheek. "Is there something you haven't been telling me? You have been far too kind to me lately. I don't even know if I deserve that kind of treatment yet."

"Andrade…" Hound slowly reached to their mask, slowly taking it off, leaving only their glasses on. Their face was scarred and their chin was smudged with paint. Loba widened her eyes when she saw their smile, for the very first time. "I trust you enough to do this. You are always trying to prove yourself. But I think, to me, you have already shown you are worth of my kindness and time. Never doubt that. Allfather would be proud of you."

"You… are really beautiful actually," Loba let her thoughts slip out, but she didn't mind, she was being honest. "Thank you, Hound."

"You will gain everyone's trust, but know that I am close to you. Whenever you need it," Bloodhound reached for her hand, wrapping their own hand around Loba's in a shy way. Loba gave them a soft smile.

"That helped, thank you," she sat back down, crossing her legs, and reaching her hands behind her head to undo her braids. Loba's untied hair was long, full and curly, it looked messy right now but Hound appreciated the sight. "Would you like to help me some more?"

"Uhm… how so?" Hound sounded a bit hesitant, Loba giggled. They were clearly embarrassed.

Loba tapped her bed a few times, "Sit with me… can you brush my hair? The hairbrush is right there," she pointed to it on her stand. Hound grabbed it before sitting down behind her, very close. Loba looked back and smiled.

On that moment, they felt warm. And Loba felt… closure? Is that what it felt like? She couldn't recall, but she sure enjoyed the feeling.


End file.
